videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi: The Fawn's Journey/Levels
This is a list of levels for the video game, Bambi: The Fawn's Journey. The following levels are all based on the 2 Bambi films, with some original stuff. Console Levels Level 1: The Simple Life (Tutorial level) Playable characters: Thumper Plot: Help Thumper and Bambi find the butterfly. Level 2: Bambi and the Meadow Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Bambi explores the meadow, while taking care of the forest animal dummies along the way, then finds and plays tag with Faline. Level 3: Man Attacks! Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Escape Man before they shoot Bambi! Level 4: To the Thicket! Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Get to the thicket before it's too late! Level 5: The Groundhog Meet Playable characters: Bambi, Thumper Plot: Explore the forest to find the spot where the Groundhog Ceremony will be held! Level 6: Mother's Echo Playable characters: Bambi Plot: What's that strange echo? Could it be Bambi's mother? Or not... Explore the forest again and then defeat the Deadly Machine! Level/Boss Battle Level 7: A Smelly Situation Playable characters: Flower Plot: Help Flower find the strange noise he's been hearing. Level 8: Being Brave Playable characters: Bambi, Thumper, Flower Plot: Being brave is easy! Travel through the forest proving that the young forest animals are brave, then... Porcupine! Prove him that you can outsmart him, Bambi! Level/Boss Battle Level 9: Convincing Fawns Playable characters: Faline, Bambi Plot: Faline wants to know what's happened to his boyfriend, Bambi. Find out what, and then... ESCAPE RONNO! Level 10: A Prince's Journey Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Follow the Great Prince's footsteps in hopes that Bambi will warm up to him. Level 11: Ronno's Tricks Playable characters: Ronno Plot: Ronno has heard that Bambi, his rival, is leaving with Mena. Find him and make your last rivalry with him! That is, if he's deciding he's not going back with his father. Level 12: Dog Escape Playable characters: Bambi Plot: The dogs have gone after Bambi! Escape those pesky pets of Man, or else you'll be mauled! Level 13: Bambi's New Life Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Use your new, trusty, budding antlers to get further in your trip to something beyond the forest's wildest dreams! Level 14: Twitterpated Strikes Playable characters: Bambi, Thumper Plot: Explore the forest in your new style. But please try to not get twitterpated! Level 15: Stag Fight Playable characters: Bambi Plot: Defeat Ronno to see who will gain Faline's love. Battle Level 16: Man Attacks, Again! Playable characters: Bambi Plot: The dogs want revenge on Bambi for outwitting them by going after her girlfriend, Faline! You've gotta save her, Bambi! All that, and then you've got to escape Man again! Level 17: Final Machine Boss Playable characters: Bambi Plot: You may have escaped the forest fire, Bambi, but your worst nightmare has "come to life"! Even worse, the Really Deadly Machine has captured your future wife, Faline! Defeat your nightmare and save her with the help of your other forest friends before it gets you! Boss Battle GBA Levels DS Levels Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Bambi